A Different Fate
by TammyDevil666
Summary: This is how "Chosen" could have gone if Buffy made one slight change.


**Just a little something I thought of, hopefully this idea hasn't been done before. It's not something I've seen yet, but I know how hard it is to be completely unique in this fandom. Thanks as always to dusty273 for the read through!**

* * *

Stupid bleached idiot, he never could leave well enough alone. Why couldn't he just fight like any other opponent she's had to deal with? Why did he always have to rub salt in her wounds?

"I wonder what you did wrong. Too strong? Did you bruise the boy? Whatever, guess you're not worth a second go. Come to think of it, seems like someone told me as much. Who was that? Oh, yeah. Angel."

Okay, that did it. She was officially pissed off now. Buffy threw a round house kick, punching him repeatedly. She redirected him over the edge of a planter, jumping on it and while coming down, kicking him hard. She sent Spike flying into another planter, knocking over a pot in the process. She grabbed him, punching him twice in the face, and then snatching the arm with the ring on it.

"Take it off me this way and we both burn," Spike spat.

"Really? Let's see." She yanked the ring off his finger, watching as his face instantly contorted in a visage of pain. He started to smoke, then dropped off into an open manhole. Exhausted after the fight, Buffy sat down, examining the ring in her hand and wondering what she was going to do with it.

* * *

"Is that it? Doesn't look so impressive."

Buffy agreed, placing the gem in her jewelry box for safe keeping. "No, but whoever gets their hands on this will be unstoppable, I can't risk anyone knowing I have it."

Willow nodded, taking in a deep breath before saying what was on her mind. "Have you ever considered giving it to Angel?"

Buffy gave that some thought, running her hands through her hair as she sat on the bed. "As much as I think he deserves to have it, that's also too risky. We never know if Angelus will make another appearance, could you imagine this ring in his possession?"

The red head shuddered at just the thought of that; it would be way worse than a string of dead gold fish.

Buffy gazed at her jewelry box in silent contemplation. "I'll keep it for now, maybe some day we'll find use for it."

* * *

Spike twirled the amulet in his hands. It wasn't really all that impressive, but it meant the world that Buffy trusted him with it. He put it on his bed and stood up when she came down the stairs, they spent what felt like hours just staring at each other.

Buffy stepped closer to him, holding the object in her hands tightly. "I have something for you."

He looked at her in confusion, wondering what else she could possibly have to give him. His eyes widened when she placed a ring in his hand, a ring that looked all too familiar. "Is that what I think it is?"

She nodded. "I kept it all this time, not knowing if I would ever find use for it. This could be our key to winning, Spike. You wear this during the battle, and nothing could touch you. I don't know why I didn't think of it before, but things are different now. Even if I don't make it out of there, I know that you will. I know that no matter what happens, you'll be there to protect Dawn and the others if I can't. Just like you always have."

Spike had tears in his eyes as he slid the gem on his finger, feeling the power surge through him. "You're making it out of there, I'll see to it."

Buffy wrapped her arms around him, sighing in relief when he returned the embrace. "I have no doubts."

* * *

She ran to him, watching the light engulf his body. He didn't look like he was overly in pain, but seeing him like that was still terrifying. "You've done enough, you can still…"

"No. You beat 'em back, it's for me to do the clean up."

Buffy vaguely heard Faith's voice in the background, but nothing could make her leave his side now.

"Gotta move, lamb. I think it's fair to say school's out for the bloody summer," he commented with a soft chuckle.

"Spike…"

"I mean it. I gotta do this."

Buffy interlocked her hand with his, causing both hands to burst into flames. She gasped at the feelings going through her, eyes tearing up at this gorgeous man, a warm smile forming on her face. "I love you."

Spike returned her smile. "No, you don't, but thanks for saying it." He gently pushed her away. "It's your world up there. Now go!"

Buffy shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere. Not without you."

He turned to her in fear now. "Buffy, please, you have to live. I can't be the cause of your death, not again."

She couldn't believe that he still blamed himself for the last time she died, but before she could say anything, every creature around them suddenly disintegrated as the light grew brighter. Instead of expecting to see a pile of dust where Spike stood, he looked like his normal self. The amulet fell off and he was no longer surrounded by blinding light. Buffy used that to her advantage and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the basement and out of the school, dodging any fallen debris that tried to bury them along the way. Buffy could see the bus driving away in the distance, she hauled Spike with her and ran after it, once again grateful that she thought to save that ring for him; because of it sunlight wasn't an issue. She felt the ground collapse around them, but all that did was make her run even faster.

Spike noticed that she was starting to get tired, without putting any thought to his actions; he carried her up in his arms and took off with vamp speed. They finally reached the bus when it stopped, looking back at where they came to see nothing but a giant crater left. He put Buffy down, keeping an arm securely around her. He only moved away a little when Dawn came barreling out of the bus to give her sister a hug, and then shocking Spike by doing the same with him. He never realized just how much he missed his Nibblet. They had a lot to talk about, and now there would be time to do so.

"I don't understand. What did this?" Giles wondered.

Buffy smiled, nuzzling the man at her side. "Spike," was all she said.

Spike kissed the top of her head. "Good thing for this little prize, or I wouldn't be here right now," he claimed, indicating the ring on his finger.

Buffy heard everyone arguing about what to do next, but all she wanted was to be alone with Spike. She led him inside the bus, sitting down on one of the seats and pulling him next to her. When they were situated, she rested her head against his shoulder. "I could sleep for about a week, maybe longer."

He chuckled. "You'll get no complaints on this end." Spike took in a deep, unneeded breath, gazing at the peaceful expression that was now on her face. "Thank you for believing in me," he whispered.

She smiled up at him. "Thank you for being there for me. And I meant what I said in the cave, I do love you."

Spike smiled as well. "I know."

A few seconds later, they were both fast asleep.

**The End**


End file.
